B'dg
History Origin B'dg was recruited by the Guardians of Oa to be a Green Lantern, replacing Ch'p as Green Lantern of Space Sector 1014. B'dg (pronounced like "Badge") was one of several thousand beings recruited by the Guardians to reform the Green Lantern Corps. He began his training under Kilowog and met Hal Jordan, although like many of the rookie Lanterns, he had no idea of Jordan's checkered history. B'dg and several of his fellow trainees were surprised that someone from a backward planet like Earth had become a member of the Corps. Ironically, B'dg had some knowledge of Earth's geography, since he found Kilowog's comment that Jordan was not only pathetically human-but also an American-extremely funny. The Green Lantern Corps B'dg was somewhat perplexed that his power ring did not work on anything yellow, and reported the flaw at a trainee briefing, saying that there was "something wrong" with his ring. Kyle Rayner, assigned as an instructor at the time, told him the flaw was "a rookie thing". When the Spider Guild attacked Oa utilizing yellow-colored space vessels, B'dg and his fellow trainees were called into action. Initially unable to affect the yellow ships, B'dg received field instruction from Guy Gardner on how to overcome the yellow weakness of his ring. B'dg successfully overcame the yellow defect by understanding fear and overcoming it, and he and his fellow Corps members successfully repelled the invasion. B'dg later participated in the defense of Oa from the attack of Superboy-Prime. One Year Later after the Infinite Crisis event, B'dg earned his badge and is now a full-fledged member of the Green Lantern Corps. He continues to spend time on Oa and has been depicted enjoying the cuisine of the Level 3006 canteen and also welcoming the Green Lanterns rescued from the Cyborg Superman. Sinestro Corps War During the Sinestro Corps War, B'dg helps defend Oa against the initial attack of the Yellow Lanterns. He can be seen executing the "acorn attack" move previously used by his predecessor, Ch'p. He later participates in the final battle on Earth, joining the Lost Lanterns in defending Coast City. Rise of The Third Army When Salaak grew suspicious of the Guardians of the Universe intentions after the deaths of the Alpha Lanterns, he sent B'dg to Earth, to track down the decommissioned Hal Jordan. B'dg was chosen specifically for Earth because Salaak said "he could blend in with its indigenous creatures". B’dg tracks Hal Jordan's ring to Simon Baz and team up with him to find Guy Gardner. Together they rescue Guy from an attack of The Third Army. B’dg demonstrates great control of his power ring and transports multiple people to two locations, and containing the Third army. They regroup on the moon, and B’dg fires Guy of towards Oa, in a ring construct. Baz and B’dg then open Book of The Black and are sucked into The Chamber of Shadows, where Black Hand is trapped. Powers and Abilities Powers *None Known Abilities *'Heightened Sense of Smell' Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *B'dg/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/B%27dg_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/bdg/29-49712/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members